The Lovers
by SteeleSimz
Summary: Jane and Lisbon's relationship hits a snag when an art heist case causes them to cross paths with Pike again. Things take a turn for the worst when Jane and Pike are forced to work together to save Lisbon.
1. The Lovers

**The Lovers**

Disclaimer: Have no rights to the show.

A/N: I know I have two unfinished stories but the bunnies have been bugging me to write this so here is another story. Please read and review.

* * *

The shrill sound of the cell phone ringing broke the silence of the early morning.

Jane groaned and snuggled closer to Lisbon's back. "Don't answer it."

"I have to," she mumbled and reached blindly for the phone on the side-table. Hitting the answer button she brought the phone to her ear "Lisbon."

"We have a case," Fischer told her without a hello. "You and Jane are needed in the office."

The call ended and Lisbon placed the phone back on the side-table before turning in Jane's arms "We have work," she whispered before leaning up to kiss him.

"I vote for staying here," he kissed her again before reaching up with a free hand to grasp one of her breasts. "It is warm, safe, cozy, much better than that dull bullpen." This was another way to get what he wanted.

Lisbon moaned and arched into his hand as he switched to the other breast, "Patrick, we have a case." Her voice was a little breathless but still insistent, she never let their relationship get in the way of doing their job.

He stopped and sighed as he removed his hand and sat up in the bed. "Why can't people die during the afternoon?"

Lisbon huffed and got out of the bed unconcerned that she was naked. "Who said it was a murder?"

"It is always a murder if we get called before six am," he pointed out and watched as she walked over to the bathroom. This was certainly his favorite view.

"Not always," she told him before splashing some water on her face then she closed the door for some privacy as she went to use the restroom. Rubbing his eyes with his right hand, he got out of bed; bending down in front of the bed he grabbed his discarded boxers from the night before and stepped into them.

"I'm going to go start the coffee," he told her through the door. He heard her grunt rather than acknowledge him, which was typical of Lisbon. Making his way down the hallway of their place he couldn't help but smile. He almost lost all of this a few short months ago. Walking into the kitchen he hit the brew button on the coffee pot and then went to the stove to start the kettle for his tea.

Four months ago he had run across the tarmac and lied his way onto a plane all to express his love for the woman currently in their bedroom. After a few torturing hours in a TSA detention center he was free to go and he and Lisbon found themselves having dinner in the same restaurant as before. Their talk had been one of truths and promises. The next day they both flew home to Austin to start their new relationship.

It was on their fifth date that he had suggested that they move into together. Lisbon being shocked was an understatement even after he pointed out that since returning from Miami he had spent most of his nights and days at her place. She asked for time and he honored her request by not bringing it up anymore. It was just a month ago that she walked over to his couch and threw a paper on top of his chest, telling him that was the place she wanted. Within days they were moving in her stuff and what little bit of stuff he had collected.

A smile played on his lips as the kettle started to whistle, letting him know that the water was boiling. He prepared his tea and then went to make Lisbon her coffee as he waited for his tea to seep. When both were ready he made his way back to the bedroom. As he got closer he could hear that she had already started the shower.

"About time, the water is going to get cold soon," she told him as he entered the bedroom.

He handed her the cup of coffee, "Sorry, got lost in my thoughts."

She took a sip before placing it on the bathroom counter. "About?"

"Nothing important," he placed his cup next to hers and then removed his boxers before walking over to the shower. "Coming?"

"No funny business," she warned as she came to stand next to him. "I am not about to explain to Abbott, and anyone else for that matter, why we are both late again."

"Sure," he smiled as he allowed her to enter the shower first then followed her.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Lisbon scoffed as she slammed the elevator button.

"What?" He just grinned; he knew what she was talking about but played dumb as usual.

"You damn well know what. I told you no funny business," she pressed the button again.

"You know pressing it over and over again won't make it move any faster," he pointed out. "Anyhow I wasn't the sole person responsible for us being late. You, my dear, were a participant just as much as I was." She certainly hadn't voiced a word of protest except to say 'Harder'.

He loved it when she blushed several shades of red. "Hush."

The doors open to reveal a very annoyed Agent Fischer. "You're late."

"Traffic," Lisbon told her as her and Jane exited the elevator.

"Sure," Fischer said in disbelief. The three of them made their way to the "fishbowl" where Abbott, Cho, and Wylie were already waiting. As they entered Cho shot Jane a death glare that would surely have killed him if glares could kill. They all knew the real reason why they were late, Cho was still the protective agent and letting Jane know what would happen if she screwed all of this up. Poor man still wasn't used to the idea that Jane and Lisbon were lovers.

"You two are late," Abbott told them.

"Sorry, sir," Lisbon apologized and took the empty seat next to Wylie, Jane took the empty seat next to Lisbon.

"Since everyone is now present, we can talk about the case. There was a heist last night at the Museum of Fine Arts in Houston. One of their oldest collections was stolen," Abbott explained. "Security cameras around that time of the theft show no signs of anyone entering the area."

"What was stolen?" Lisbon asked curious.

"A burial mask," Abbott replied to her. "I talked to the curator this morning and he explained he hadn't seen anything that would suggested a break in."

"Someone working on the inside?" Fischer suggested.

"Not as far as we can see, Wylie has already started the background checks on every employee and so far nothing has sent up red flags. I want you four to go and meet up with the curator and see what you can dig up," Abbott ordered them.

"How did we end up with this case?" Jane asked. "This isn't something we dived into usually."

Abbott smiled "Well, thanks to your last art heist case you are now requested on major art heists."

"Ah," Jane nodded and smiled. This wasn't that surprising; he was a hot commodity in the law enforcement world.

"Close this case, agents, so we can go back to our normal every day murders," he told them before leaving.

"Thanks, Jane," Lisbon muttered as she resisted the urge to smack him.

"What?"

"We are now stuck working another art heist because of you."

He studied her; she didn't normally get mad at him for being good at the job. "Ah, this isn't about the case."

"What?!" She asked in disbelief. Cho and Fischer shared a look with Wylie.

"We will meet you guys at the car," Fischer told them before the three of them left the couple alone.

"You are worried about Pike being there, which is ridiculous seeing as he is in Washington D.C now." Jane got to his feet.

Lisbon did the same "That is your conclusion? I don't want this case because of my past with Marcus?"

"Yes, it is all mental of course, it's nothing to worry about." he told her as he held the door open for her. "The case will be a fun one, just think no bodies to deal with."

"Yet," Lisbon grumbled as she pressed the elevator button.

"It will be fun, trust me," he smiled as her as the doors open. The two of them entered the elevator and as the doors started to close Jane looked over at her and smiled. "What is the worse that can happen?"

* * *

"Agents," the local officer acknowledged them as he lifted the crime scene tape. The team walked under it and studied the area around the missing mask.

"Only one exit," Cho nodded in the direction they came in.

"Which means someone had to see something," Fischer added on.

"No," Jane shook his head as he looked around. He was already working to put the pieces together.

"The mask disappeared during the evening hours while the museum was opened, there is only one exit so someone had to see something unless someone hid the mask in a jacket, but then the cameras would have picked that up," Fischer explained to Jane.

"She is correct," the curator stepped into the area. He was a tall man in his late thirties. "Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Mr… ?"

"Jane, Patrick Jane," he held out a hand to the curator.

"I'm Agent Fischer and these are my colleagues Agents Cho and Lisbon," Fischer told the curator and all three shook hands with him.

"Any idea who might have stolen the mask?" Lisbon asked.

"None, it is one of our oldest pieces, but not many people come to look at it, as say compared to the other more popular art we have," the curator stated.

"Who was monitoring the area during the time?" Fischer asked as Jane walked away from the group.

"No one," the curator said with a heavy sighed. "We were short handed today."

"Who called off?" Jane asked interested in the new development.

"James Masters, he is one of our most loyal employees, been here for years," the curator told him. "He wouldn't have taken the mask."

"Why do you say that?" Cho inquired. They were used to doubting what others didn't, that was their job after all.

"Because, to be honest, the man wouldn't know good art if it bit him in the ass," the curator smirked slightly. "I already answered all these question to the other agent, so if you don't mind I do have to get back to my job."

"Other agent?" Fischer questioned as she lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes, hmm, that gentleman over there. I believe he said his name was...some sort of fish name."

Lisbon gasped. "Pike?"

"Yes, that is it."

Pike choose that moment to turn around to look at them; he made his way over to the group with a sly smile on his face. "Teresa," he acknowledged her presence as Jane took a step closer to her.

"Marcus," Lisbon looked at him stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I am the lead agent on this case," he said with a sense of pride.

"But aren't you assigned to D.C?" Fischer asked, looking over at him.

"Yes, but the director wanted me on this case. I don't think it will be a problem. Do you think it will be a problem, Teresa?"

Lisbon shook her head. "No, of course not."

"Anyone else have a problem? Jane?" Pike focused on Jane, no mistaking the hint of animosity in his gaze.

"None," Jane lied, badly.

"Then let's get started shall we?" Pike walked away to go talk with the curator.

"Did you know about this?" Lisbon asked Fischer as she kept her eyes on Pike in the distance.

"No. If this is a problem I need to know about it _right now_," Fischer told her with authority lacing her voice.

"No, it will be fine," Lisbon told her truthfully. She could handle dealing with her ex, it was Jane she was worried about.

"I was talking to Jane," Fischer told her, apparently she had the same concern but Jane just smiled.

"It will be fine."

Lisbon closed her eyes at the thought of her ex and current boyfriend working side by side. Nothing good could come of this. Jane excused himself and headed out of the room.

"He is lying isn't he?" Fischer asked Lisbon after Jane was out of earshot.

"Yes," Lisbon sighed and headed in the same direction as Jane. She found him a few minutes later outside sitting on the steps. "Hey," she sat next to him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some fresh air," he told her truthfully.

"Promise me you won't do anything," she whispered to him, cutting right to the chase.

"What are we talking about exactly?"

"Patrick, promise," she used his first name to emphasize her point. He looked over at her and reached for her hand.

"I won't do anything to jeopardize this," he smiled before giving her hand a squeeze. "It will be fun I promise."

He let her hand go and got to his feet. He nodded at her, gave her one of his brilliant smile before heading back into the museum.

Lisbon sighed and whispered to herself. "That's what I am afraid of."

To Be Continued.


	2. Past and Future

Past and Future

Disclaimer: Still have no rights.

A/N: Look another chapter already. A big thanks to my beta for pushing me to write this story.

* * *

Lisbon got to her feet and made her way back to the entrance of the museum. As she reached to grab the handle, the door opened and Pike came out. He stopped in front of her and smiled. "I knew I would find you out here."

Lisbon crossed her arms; she wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. "I came to talk to Jane."

Pike raised an eyebrow at her. "Still calling him by his last name?"

"What?!" She honestly didn't know what that had to do with anything but immediately wish she'd ignored him.

"Well, it is obvious the two of you are sleeping together, most couples call each other by their first name after having sex, we did."

"My relationship with him is none of your business," she hissed as she uncrossed her arms and reached for the door, he immediately placed a hand on the door to keep it closed. She didn't recall Marcus being so rude; then again she'd never seen him this angry either.

"You broke off our engagement and ran after him, I think that warrants my business," he replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

Lisbon wasn't about to have this conversation again with him; she had already apologized enough times after she called him to let him know she was staying in Austin. She had secretly hoped to avoid ever talking to him in person, but fate had other plans for her. "We already discussed this."

"Not in person."

"Marcus, this isn't the time or place for us to talk about this, we have a case to solve," she wrenched open the door with all the strength she could muster. He let go and backed away from her but not before speaking up one last time.

"This isn't over," he warned her before heading down the steps. Lisbon shook her head and walked into the museum in search of the rest of the team. She found them once again talking to the curator.

"Here is his home address," he told Fischer as he handed her a piece of paper. "Like I said I highly doubt he took the mask."

"We still need to talk to him and your other employees," Fischer took the paper, the curator nodded and left. "Jane, Lisbon do you want to check out the guard while Cho and I talk to the other employees?"

"Sounds good," Jane replied right behind Lisbon, causing her to gasp and jump. "It's just me, dear."

"Don't do that," she growled as she held back the temptation to elbow him in the ribs. Lisbon took the paper from Fischer and her and Jane made their way out the museum.

"Teresa," he whispered as he placed a hand on her elbow as they approached the car.

"What?" She stopped and turned back to look at him.

"Are you okay?" He voice was full of concern. She knew he wanted to pull her into a hug and shield her away from the current problems in her life. Sighing she stepped closer to him until she was able to lean into him, his hands wrapped around her waist. Turning her head slightly, she rested it on his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"Is this about Pike?" He whispered as he removed one hand from her waist and started to soothe her back with it.

"No," she mumbled into his shoulder before pulling back. She caught his eyes and knew instantly that he knew she was lying. "I just don't know why he is here."

"Because the director wants him here," he reminded her. "That and we seem to have the worst luck sometimes."

She laughed at that thought, which for the most part was true. He smiled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss that made her whole body shiver. "Let's go visit this guard," he let her go and opened the driver's side door for her to get in.

* * *

"Mr. Masters?" Lisbon knocked on the door. "FBI!"

"You know maybe we shouldn't mention we are the FBI," Jane suggested as he leaned against the door.

"But we are," she knocked again.

"True, but people who are guilty tend to run when they hear the sound of knocking followed by the letters FBI," he replied nonchalantly.

Lisbon stopped in mid-knock and looked at him as if he was some kind of alien that just descended on to this plant. "What?...you know what I don't even want to know," she shook her head and continued to knock.

"Honey, I don't think anyone is home," he said sarcastically after what seemed to be her millionth knock.

"We will need to call in a warrant," she ran a hand through her hair; it would take forever to get a warrant on the little evidence they had.

"Or," Jane smiled "We do it my way."

Lisbon couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth. "Which is?"

He reached a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a lock pick set. Lisbon shook her head "_No_, you are _not_ picking the lock."

"Turn around and claim deniability," he told her as he dropped to his knee and started to work on the lock.

She glared at him. "That is your favorite word isn't it?"

"What?"

"Deniability."

"Meh, I am just saving you from having a long conversation with Abbott," he told her as he played with the tools inside the lock. Lisbon watched him and then looked around nervously.

"Can't you go faster?"

He stopped and looked up at her with a grin on his face. "Didn't you say that to me last night?"

Lisbon gaped at him in open-mouthed shock, her face turning red. Jane merely grinned and then the lock turned with a quick. "Voila, I always find a way to make you happy in the end"

"Jackass," she pushed past him and went into the house. "Mr. Masters?" Lisbon said loudly, her voice vibrating off the walls.

"Seems like no one is home," Jane told her as he closed the door behind him.

"Let's check the rooms to be sure," she told him as she headed down the hallway, she stopped short a few seconds later. "Don't touch anything," she ordered him just as he reached for a photo on the mantle.

He lifted his hands and took a step back. "Not touching a thing."

"Better not," she warned him before disappearing. The house was quiet, eerily quiet to be exact. She checked the guest bedroom and the bathroom, nothing.

"Lisbon?" Jane voiced reached her.

"What?"

"I found our guy," the tone in his voice told her everything she needed to know. She made her way to the master bedroom and saw Jane standing in the doorway of the bathroom; walking over to him she peaked around his shoulder and saw their suspect laying on the white title, darkened red by his own blood.

"Looks like he slashed his wrist," Jane told her simply.

"So much for our suspect," she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She called 911 and then Fischer to let her know what they had found.

It took a while for the authorities to jot down all the information; Lisbon once again lied and said they heard a sound inside the house, which was their reason for breaking in. Somewhere in the deep part of her subconscious she wondered briefly how many times she had lied for Jane over the years. After what seemed forever, the two of them were on their way back to Austin when Cho called.

"Cho, what do you have?" Lisbon asked through the speakerphone.

"Nothing, everyone checked out," he told her. "Abbott wants us to give him an update as soon as the two of you are back."

"Understood."

"Oh, and he already heard about Jane breaking into the house," Cho told her quickly before hanging up the phone.

"So much for your plan," she looked over at Jane who just shrugged and reclined the seat back. "What? You are going to nap now?"

"I was kept up last night by someone," he replied as he made himself comfortable in the passenger seat.

"You do realize it is a long ass drive back to Austin," she gripped the steering wheel tighter in her anger.

"It is less than three hours," he muttered as he yawned. "Try and keep the music down."

Lisbon huffed and reached for the radio volume control, she turned it down to a dull whisper and focused back on the road. She kept glancing over at him to see when he was sound asleep, which was one of the perks with being with him, she could always tell when he was asleep versus _pretending_ to be asleep. It took almost half the trip before he was completely out. Grabbing her phone she switch to the radio to aux and then scrolled through her phone for a particular song. When she found it she paused it, reached over to the volume control and turned it up to full volume, with a glint in her eye she pressed play.

"What the?!" Jane jumped in his seat and looked around, Lisbon laughed over the music before turning it down.

"Did you have a nice nap?" She asked kindly.

"You do realize this means revenge," he told her as he placed his seat back in the normal position.

"No," she shook his head.

He laughed to himself, "I always get my revenge." After a few minutes he changed the subject. "Want to stop and get something to eat?" Jane asked as his stomach made a growling sound.

"Yes, but then you are driving back the rest of the way," she told him as she took the next off ramp. They stopped and ate at a small diner before getting back into the car, noticing they were low on fuel Jane pulled into the gas station and filled up the car. After placing the nozzle back into it's home he looked into the car and saw that Lisbon was fast asleep, smiling he pulled off his jacket and draped it over her before settling himself into the driver's seat.

He pulled into the designated parking space and leaned over to Lisbon and whispered softly to her as stroke her cheek with the back of his hand, "Teresa, we are here."

"Go away," she muttered and turned away from him.

"Come on dear, we have a meeting with Abbott," he whispered again, the sound of Abbott's name woke her instantly, looking around she noticed that they were already back at the FBI.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," she told him apologetic as they walk to the main entrance.

"You needed sleep plus the drive was easy," he held the door open for her, as soon as she passed him he place a hand on her lower back and guided her to the elevator, they entered the elevator quietly, as soon as the doors closed Lisbon turned around and grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer to her. Her lips fused with his, he moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms her waist and pushed her against the elevator wall, his tongue nipped her lower lip seeking permission. She granted his request; his tongue darted in her mouth and dueled with hers in urgent need. The bell dinged and she pushed him away. They waited a few second to catch their breaths before exiting the elevator and heading to Abbott's office. Lisbon knocked softly on the door.

"Enter," Abbott voice ordered.

Lisbon entered with Jane right behind her, "Sir."

"Sit," he pointed to the two chairs. They did as they were told, Abbott looked at them from across his desk. "Breaking into a house without a warrant?"

"We heard a noise," Jane told him.

"Cut the crap, you didn't hear anything," he told them. "I allow you to get away with a lot of stuff, Jane, but I hoped by now you would have learned where to draw the line," Abbott then turned and looked at Lisbon. "And you are supposed to keep him in check."

"Sir…"

"I don't want to hear it. I am cleaning up this mess as we speak, just be grateful that the suspect was already dead, or otherwise you two would be looking at more severe punishments other than a talking to," he told them. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Lisbon said as she refused to look over at Jane.

"Jane?"

"Yes," he said begrudging.

"That is it for tonight," he made a motion with his hands that told them to leave. They quickly got out of their seats and left the office.

"Great," Lisbon said as they walk over to her desk.

"Meh, just ignore him," Jane told her as he placed both hands on her shoulder and started to rub them.

"Jane, not here," she whispered but didn't stop herself from leaning back, giving him more access to her sore muscles.

"No one is around," he whispered into her ear before placing a kiss right below it.

"You know the security cameras are catching everything," Pike voice made both of them jump away from each other. They turned and faced Pike who had what, could only be described, as an evil grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked a little annoyed at the interruption.

"I came to talk to Abbott," he shrugged his shoulders. "I see you two are bending the rules to fit your own needs."

"It was just a massage," Lisbon hissed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, so you two weren't just making out in the elevator?" Pike asked as he used his thumb to point behind him towards the elevator.

"It isn't any of your business," Jane growled and took a step closer to Pike.

Lisbon uncrossed her arms and laid one hand on Jane's arm, she could already see where this was going. "Jane, let's go."

Jane refused to budge as him and Pike glared at each other. Pike broke the staring contest and looked over at her. "Tell me Teresa, how long did you wait to sleep with him after you broke our engagement? A week? A Day? An Hour?"

Before Lisbon could stop it Jane tighten his hand into a fist the threw it towards Pike, his right hand connected with Pike nose, both swore loudly. Lisbon pulled Jane back just as Abbott came into the bullpen.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he took in the scene of Pike holding his hands over his nose trying to stop the bleeding and Jane was cradling his right hand.

To Be Continued.


	3. Doctors are fans too

**Doctors are fans too**

Disclaimer: No rights.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter steps away from the case but I will return to it in the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Sir, it was just a little miscommunication," Lisbon told Abbott as she reached for Jane's hurt right hand.

"Is that true?" Abbott directed his question at both Jane and Pike. They nodded. "If I see anything like this again you three will be on suspension, whatever is going on you better resolve it quickly. Pike go clean up, Jane I recommend you get that hand checked out," Abbott glared at them one last time before retreating back to his office.

"Let's go get you some ice," she told Jane as she gently reached for his hand. She placed one hand on his back and guided him towards the kitchen, "I take it you remember where the restrooms are," she shot over her shoulder at Pike. Pike nodded and made his way to the bathroom to tend to his injuries.

"Sit," she ordered Jane as they entered the kitchen area, he obliged and sat at the nearest table. "What the hell where you thinking?" She asked as she opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack, she grabbed a hand towel and wrapped it around the pack while waiting for him to answer.

"He was being an ass," he grunted as he tried to move his hand. Lisbon sighed as she took the seat next to him, she reached out for his hand and placed the ice pack on it.

"I don't need you to defend my honor," she told him, she looked up at him with a smile. "I am capable of defending myself."

Jane hissed as she moved the ice pack a little, she apologized, "Teresa, I know you don't need anyone to protect you but I still feel the need to protect you. He had no rights to insult you the way he did despite what happened in the past."

"He is just pissed off, you seem to have that affect on people," she tried to lighten the mood with the last part but he wouldn't smile at her. Jane pulled his hand away from her and threw the ice pack on the table.

"He had no right," he told her angrily. He rubbed his right hand with his left and winced.

"You need to see a doctor," she told him, the bruising was already visible as well as the swelling.

"It will be fine," he replied as he reached out with his left hand for the ice pack, Lisbon quickly swiped it away.

"Bend your fingers," she ordered him.

"Why?"

"Because if you can bend them at least a little then there are no broken bones," she leaned back in her chair and waited. She stared directly into his eyes refusing to roll over and allow him to skip a visit to the ER; meanwhile he kept up his own stare. The pain was getting worse and even with biofeedback techniques he felt it.

"Fine, I will go," he told her. "Give me back the ice pack."

She tossed the ice pack back to him then got to her feet, "I will let Abbott know that you are going to the ER," she explained.

"Stay here," she ordered him before leaving the kitchen, she headed down the hallway to Abbott's office just as Pike was coming out of the restroom, he had bruising all around his nose.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled at him as she stopped in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be asking your boyfriend that?" He growled as he went to side step around her. She placed an arm across his chest and forced him against the wall.

"You ever say something like that again and you will deal with me," she spoke low, "and make no mistake, Marcus, I will cause you more harm than Jane."

He chuckled and pushed her hand away from him, "Teresa, after what you did to me you can't possibility cause me anymore harm," he then walked away from her and to the elevators. Lisbon shook her head and continued to her destination. She gave a quick knock on Abbott's door before opening it.

"Sir, I am taking Jane to the ER," she stuck her head in just a little. Abbott looked up from his paperwork.

"Figures."

Lisbon nodded and started to close the door again when Abbott called her back into the office.

"Sir?" She asked as she fully stepped into the office.

"Do I need to take you off the case?" He asked as he dropped the pen he was using onto the desk and then leaned back in his chair. "The director will not allow me to take either Jane or Pike off the case but seeing as you are the common factor between them I am wondering if I should pull _you_ off."

"I can handle them, sir." Lisbon told him, not knowing if that was the truth or a lie.

"I have no doubts you can, but if another scene like that takes place again I will take you off the case, do you understand me?"

Lisbon nodded "Yes, sir."

"Go get Jane checked out and then remind him the rules on fighting in the FBI, not that he ever read the rule book to begin with," Abbott told her with a smile.

Lisbon returned the smile "I don't think he ever cracked the book open to be honest."

With that said Lisbon left the office and headed back to the kitchen to grab Jane. Thankfully he was still sitting at the table nursing his right hand. "Let's go," she ordered him from outside the kitchen. He got to his feet, threw the ice pack into the sink and followed her to the elevator.

* * *

"You know I take it back, the hand will be fine," Jane told her as they sat in uncomfortable chairs in the ER.

Lisbon was filling out the necessary paperwork "You are not leaving without getting your hand checked out."

"I can move my fingers," he showed her as he wiggled his fingers at her.

"Doesn't matter," she got to her feet and returned the paper work to the nurse station before coming back to sit next to him. "Hopefully this teaches you a lesson."

"And what lesson would that be?"

"That violence doesn't solve anything."

"Says the woman who once punched me in the nose," he grinned at her.

She looked over at him with a grin of her own, "You deserved it."

"Meh, just admit you secretly wanted to punch me from day one."

"Me and every other person who has ever met you."

Jane was about to retort when the nurse called his name. "You coming?" He asked Lisbon as he stood up.

She shook her head, "No, you are a big boy I think you can handle a little x-ray."

"Don't you want to make sure the doctor isn't going to murder me?"

"I think you will be safe with him, if not then holler and I just might save you," she snarkily replied back at him.

"Might?"

"Patrick Jane?" The nurse called him again.

"You might want to go before we lose our spot and spend more time waiting here," Lisbon told him as she pointed to the nurse.

"Yes, dear," he gave her one of his deadly smiles and walk over to the nurse.

After several painful moments getting his hand x-rayed he was placed in a room and told the doctor would be with him shortly. Looking around the drab room he sighed in boredom, he really didn't like hospitals or anything related to them. He'd rather be at home with Lisbon sitting on the couch, cuddling with her while watching a game or movie. His thoughts of what he'd rather be doing were interrupted when the door open and a woman entered.

"It really is you," was the first thing she said as she closed the door. "I read the name on the file but I still can't believe it."

"Uh," Jane scooted back a little on the table he was sitting on.

"I'm Dr. Meeks and I am a huge fan of yours. I seen all of your performance on YouTube and have read every article ever written about you," she told him with a huge smile as she took his x-rays out of the folder. "Good news is there is nothing broken but I recommend you wear a small brace just to give the tendons a rest for a few days."

"That's good news," he told her truthfully, he wasn't one to wear casts on any part of his body.

She dropped the file on the counter and opened the cabinet above it to pull out a brace, she walked over to him. "Give me your hand," she requested as she pulled the brace from the box. She grabbed his hand and fitted the brace over it. "Wow, I still can't believe I am meeting you."

"Nice, to meet you…?"

"Debra," she told him as she let his hand go. "How does that feel? Too tight? Too loose?"

The brace stabilize his thumb, which restricted his movement, he had a little movement but not a lot, the strap would allow him to loosen it later on.

"It feels fine," he told her.

She nodded and then went back to her folder, scribbled some information down then reached into her pocket for her pad. "I am giving you some pain killers in case you need them."

"I won't," he told her truthfully, he didn't like taking drugs and he had others ways of dealing with pain.

She walked back over to him and placed the paper in his good hand, keeping her hand in his she sultry stated. "Just in case."

"Am I free to go," he asked as he pulled his hand away from hers.

"How did you get hurt?" She asked just as he got off the table.

"Got into a little fight," he told her as he walked over to the door and opened it. He quickly left the room in search of Lisbon. He found her still waiting in the same chair as before, smiling he walked over to her. "Ready?"

She took in his newly acquired accessory, "Is it broken?"

"No, the doctor thought it would be a nice precaution," he told her quickly. "Let's go,"

"Patrick," Meeks voiced traveled to his ears he turned around to see her approaching them. "I never said you could go."

"Jane," Lisbon scolded him as she got to her feet. "Sorry, doctor, he has this thing about being in places like this."

"Oh, I know."

"You do?" Lisbon asked curious.

"I have read everything about him and about you Agent Lisbon," Meeks told her with a smile. "I am a big fan of his career."

Now Lisbon was the one who was uncomfortable. "You know I ought to get him home and we are in the middle of a case," Lisbon began to explain but the doctor wasn't paying attention.

"So you are in Austin now. How is it working for the FBI? Do you ever miss California? You know I personally have never been there and would love to go," The doctor smiled at Jane who was starting to shows signs of being ready to flee.

Lisbon took pity on Jane and wrapped her arm around Jane's arm making sure the doctor saw. "If you don't mind, doctor, I would love to get my boyfriend home."

"Uhh," Meeks replied as Lisbon words registered. "Yeah, just make sure he sees his own doctor in a few weeks for a follow up."

"I will make sure of it, ready to go, honey?" Lisbon asked Jane as she leaned up to kiss him fully on the lips.

"Yes, dear," Jane smiled at her and then turned his attention back to the doctor. "Thank you for everything."

The doctor bid them a goodnight and left in the direction she came.

"What happened to calling for help?" Lisbon asked him as she let go of his arm and they headed out of the ER.

"You said holler if I am in trouble, I wasn't in trouble," he pointed out as his left hand landed on her lower back.

"Any longer in there and you might have been, I never figured you to be one with fans," she told him as they got to her car.

"What's not to love about me? I have a great mind, brilliant smile, a talent to know what every woman wants," he told her with a smirk.

"And an ego the size of Texas," she replied as she unlocked the car and the both got in.

Lisbon started the car just as he reached out for her hand "Thank you for saving me, Teresa," he told her as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed it. "I'm not sure I can handle another psycho."

"You and me both," she told him as she pulled her hand back and placed the car into reverse.

* * *

Lisbon had just finished using the bathroom, turning off the lights she noticed that Jane was sitting up in bed reading the case file. "I thought you already went over that," she told him as she crawled into the other side of the bed.

"Something seems off," he told her without looking up from the file. "We thought the guard was our main suspect."

"But you don't," she moved closer to him and looked at the file herself.

"Well, aside from the fact that he is dead, his boss is right he doesn't fit the profile of being someone who steals art," he told her before closing the file. "His place didn't have anything to show that he had interest in art."

Lisbon thought back to earlier in the day and what they had seen at the house. "You are right, he had no books or pictures of art in his place. So who took the mask then?"

"Someone on the inside."

"Cho already cleared everyone," she reminded him with a yawn. He just smiled and placed the file on his side-table.

"I will look over them again tomorrow and steal Wylie to see if he can do any more digging on it," he reached for the light, switched it off then moved down so he was laying in bed now.

"Wylie will like that," she told as she moved down and placed her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her protectively. "He likes spending time with you."

"I know," he nodded and closed his eyes.

"Another member to add to your fan club list," she muttered.

"As least he won't hurt me," he told her with a smile that she couldn't see. She draped her arm across his waist and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Night, Patrick," she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her head before whispering goodnight to her. He allowed her breathing to lull him to sleep while his mind worked on the case.


End file.
